While there have been many advances in providing wheelchair bound persons with modified vehicles for travel, and modified recreational vehicles, there has been little done in the way of adapting water craft for wheelchairs.
Basic fishing boats, speed boats, canoes and even row boats require the wheelchair bound person to exit the wheelchair to a separate seat in the boat.